After the Hunt
by Doc Lee
Summary: spoilers for up to Hunt. I felt that hunt was missing certain characters, so this is a tweak to the episode that gives us more of said characters. Starts out mainly Kate focused but with it being potentially a 4-parter, focus will shift a bit.
1. Chapter 1

This is another idea that sicced itself into my head since watching 'Hunt'. I didn't think we had enough of Lanie, Esposito and Ryan in this part of the 2 parter & this is the first part of a potential 4 chapter story that tweaks the ending of the episode and shows more of the three I mentioned. Chapter 2 is all but finished, but i'm a little unsure of how it reads, so I may need re-tweak it further before I update it. As with my last posting, this is unbeta'd and is posted via my IPad.

Disclaimer - the people that own Castle are the people that own Castle, I am not one of those people.

* * *

'Sit down Kate,' Lanie grabbed her friends hand as she paced, pulling her down onto the uncomfortable sofa, 'pacing isn't going to help him.'

Kate's butt barely touched the seat before she was up pacing again, 'I can't just sit here Lanie, Rick is out there running about Paris looking for Alexis. You didn't have to sit there and listen to his phone call cut out with a gunshot.'

'I need to do something,' Kate's voice broke, 'Anything, to make them coming home unhurt a more likely outcome.'

'Sweetie,' Lanie shifted her butt to the front of the seat as she ran a hand through her hair, 'you've done everything you can here. I know it's not something you wanna hear, but for now we just have to hope and pray that they come home safely.'

'I can't do that Lanie,' Kate sniffed, 'Maybe Gates will let me interview the girlfriend again?'

'No she will not,' The woman in question dryly answered from the doorway, 'There's not a chance in hell that I will be letting you near that woman again. I gave you a inch to interrogate her earlier and you took a damned mile. I've only just managed to get her to back down on a complaint. I'm not letting you throw your career away for them Beckett.'

'What if it were your husband?' Kate snapped, 'out there looking for your daughter. You wouldn't be sat here doing nothing...'

'Don't you dare finish that sentence detective,' Gates' expression went arctic cold as she barked loudly, 'Now I've given the two of you a heck of a lot of freedom these last few months what with you two sleeping together and all, don't make me rethink ignoring your relationship now.'

'Yes Beckett,' Gates nearly chuckled at the shock on Kate's face, 'I've known since I saw you grab his crotch in the elevator after you requested your job back,' Gates leant forward slightly and stuck a finger at Kate, 'which is something I never, EVER, want to witness again, do you hear me?'

Kate nodded wordlessly.

'Katherine,' Gates sighed, seemingly deflating slightly, 'I cannot imagine what you are going through right now, but Dr Parish is correct. As maddening as it is, the best thing for you to do right now is go home and wait.'

'I can't,' Kate's voice was thick with emotion as she started hugging herself, 'I can't leave here without knowing...'

'Then you need to stay calm,' Gates reached out and wrapped a hand over Kate's arm, 'that man has survived a heck of a lot over the years and he's still here. He's going to waltz back through those doors and start irritating me again before you know it.'

'Why?' Kate whispered, 'why does he irritate you so much?'

The frown that had graced Gate's face at the question shifted into a mildly irritated look, 'He reminds me of my idiot brother. Always the joker, never takes life seriously. When Castle speaks I hear him and remember all the times he pissed me off.'

'He can be so irritating at times,' Kate chuckled waveringly, 'but...'

'Thats why you love him,' Gates finished as Kate swallowed a sob before nodding.

'BECKETT!' Esposito bellowed from the doorway of the conference room across the bullpen. The three women shared a worried look before turning and sprinting out of the break room and across the half empty bull pen.

Crashing through the half open Conference room doors, Kate came to an instant halt as she realised what was being shown on the large monitor set up in the room.

'This broke about ten seconds ago,' Esposito turned to Gates, worry shining from his eyes as Ryan stared silently at the monitor, 'CNN, Fox, MSNBC are all reporting this, as are the BBC and Sky News groups in the UK. Around fifteen minutes ago a large amount of gunfire rang out in a Paris suburb. Reports were that it lasted for around ten minutes and it included a series of explosions. One eyewitness took a video on his phone and uploaded it to YouTube. I'm counting numerous AK's blatting away, and what sounds like a single M164A replying among the explosions which sound more like flash bangs than actual grenades or explosives to me.'

'This has to be Mr Castle,' Gates watched in horrific interest as the footage repeated itself on the screen.

'I hope not,' Ryan answered, turning his face away from the monitor, 'but the likelihood of it being someone other than him in Paris is highly remote.''

'FREEZE IT!' Kate suddenly screamed, her finger pointing at the screen, the sound making not only the group in the room flinch, but a number of the concerned detectives in the bullpen stop what they were doing and turn towards the conference room in worry.

Scrambling to work the system, Ryan it took a moment to switch for live footage to the recording of the stream he was running in the background.

'Wind it back slowly and freeze it when I tell you Kevin,' Kate ordered, her detective mode slipping back on for a brief few moments.

For what felt like ages to the room, silence reigned as Ryan slowly tracked back on the images until Kate shouted to stop, before bursting into sobs and flinging herself onto her best friends shoulders.

'My God, Ryan breathed, echoed in Spanish by Esposito as they stared at the frozen image before them.

The image showing a middle aged man hunched over a young girl as they ran from the chaos, the young girl's long red hair flailing behind her.

'He did it,' Gates whispered in elation, 'He actually did it!'


	2. Those who help

I have to say a huge thank you to the many who put this story onto their alerts and favourites lists and to those that left reviews. This chapter wasn't in existance when i posted the first one, i started out trying to tweak the original second chapter and ended up wih a whole new one instead. This does now mean that my original idea of a four part story is now out the window.

Disclaimer - Nope, still not part of the group of people that own the rights to Castle.

* * *

Sighing as his battered body slumped onto the uncomfortable break room sofa, Castle felt every abused muscle shift as they began to release more of the tension that had coiled around them.

'Where's Alexis?' Lanie Parish looked around the room as she entered.

'Ryan and Esposito have spirited her down to the sparring area to teach her some more self defence moves,' Rick sighed again, 'I suspect she'll come back with fifteen methods to kill a man with her pinky.'

'How's she doing?' Lanie sat herself across from Castle.

'She's had a few nightmares,' Rick winced, 'Had trouble sleeping on the plane back and last night we were woken a few times by her screaming in her sleep.'

'Rips right through your soul,' Rick said a beat later, 'Hearing your little girl screaming in such terror.'

'Oh honey,' Lanie whispered brokenly.

'Kate thinks we should get her counselling,' Rick stated slowly, 'she's concerned about possible PTSD.'

'She's a strong woman,' Lanie smiled, a hint of pride lacing it, 'the early days of the internship, she did struggle to get past the tape, but she walked across them each time, but i still think it might be a good thing to explore counselling for maybe a session or two.'

'We were all so terrified Rick,' Lanie whispered after a moment of silence, 'When we found the blood in the van,' Lanie's voice hitched as Rick paled at the memory, 'God Rick, I froze. I haven't done that in ten years. I was so terrified. That little girl of yours has a way of wrapping herself around people's hearts and never letting go.'

'Oh don't I know it,' Rick chuckled gently, a memory rising to his mind's eye, 'when she was younger, probably four or five years old, she asked me if she could come and watch me at one of my book signings. After a bit of thinking, something I was able to do back then, we agreed on allowing her to spend an hour sat at the table with me.'

'She stole the show completely,' Rick laughed, his gaze focused on somewhere years before, 'the entire line just melted, for the first time in years I don't think I had one woman flash me for a signature on their boobs the entire time. She even offered to sign a book or two herself...'

'She looked so cute doing it,' Lanie jumped in, 'With her little tongue peeking out the side of her mouth.'

Castle froze at Lanie's words, 'how...?'

'Kate had dragged me to a signing of your latest Storm book,' Lanie smirked at the look of utter shock on Rick's face, 'imagine our surprise when you appeared with a cute little redhead,' Lanie glanced out the break room window at where Kate was sat writing up reports, 'I think Kate was the first one that Alexis asked if she could sign.'

'But that woman was blonde,' Rick frowned, his gaze joining Lanie's in focussing on Beckett.

'Kate wanted a deep red, but the store had packaged the wrong dye in the box...' Lanie stared at Rick agog, 'You remember her?'

'Blonde hair, sad eyes,' Rick stated quietly, 'Beautiful legs. I tried getting Alexis to tell me what she'd written, but she point blank refused and to this day I have no idea what my daughter wrote under my signature.'

'It helped her you know,' Lanie sighed, 'the message Alexis wrote in that book, gave her a little bit of peace back.'

'I'm glad for that, glad that even back then I was able to help her,' Rick admitted quietly.

'Kate would kill me for this, you need to know that your books helped her so, so much Rick,' Lanie glanced out the door guiltily, 'But she can never know I said that, our Kate is so self conscious about that fact. I think I'm the only one other than Kate to know the true impact they had.'

A flash of red caught Rick's eye out in the bull pen as Alexis returned to the floor.

'I flipped him!' Alexis gleefully called out to Kate as she plonked herself in her father's chair, 'I flipped Javier over my shoulder!'

'Shut the front door!' Kate grinned. A glance over at the detective took in the warm, but slightly embarrassed, smile.

'She flipped him right over her shoulder,' Ryan laughed loudly as he fiddled with his phone, 'God, his face looking up from the floor was hilarious. I managed to get a photo of the immediate aftermath, and I've already contacted the guys down in Security for the footage.'

'Footage?' Alexis frowned, 'There are camera's in the sparring room?'

'Camera's just about everywhere in here,' Kate nodded as Ryan began to rib Esposito.

'Can I live in here for a bit?' Kate saw past the joke with ease.

'Alexis,' Kate reached over and grasped a shaky hand with hers, 'Interpol and the French police killed the men that took you and Sara, they are never coming back. I can also reassure you that you have three detectives and a fearsome medical examiner who have vowed to dismember anyone and everyone that even looks at you funny ever again. No body will hurt you again, you hear me sweetie?'

Alexis could only nod silently, her eyes betraying the scared feeling she couldn't shake.

'Here we go,' Ryan slid his phone onto the desk, 'The victor's winning image.'

Kate picked up the device, looked at the image displayed on the screen and dissolved into giggles that quickly morphed into outright laughter.

'Oh my God,' Kate wheezed out a full minute later, 'I have never seen such a hilarious photograph before. The stunned look on Javi's face and your little victory dance is priceless Alexis, I need a copy of this Kevin.'

'Already e-mailed a copy to you, Castle, Lanie, Jenny and...' Kevin smugly replied.

'And me,' Gates stated as she leant n her doorframe, 'I have to say Detective Esposito, I'm sorely tempted to put your name down for the upcoming batch of rookie self defence training, and by that I mean in the rookie lists, not performing the training.'

'Miss Castle,' Gates turned a rare smile onto the young redhead, 'I must say I'm pleased to see you looking so well, we were all so worried.'

'Thank you Captain Gates,' Alexis replied formally.

'Please, 'Gates held up a hand, 'call me Victoria. We were all so relieved when we spotted the shot of you and your father escaping from the building where they were holding you. You have made such an impression on my three detectives and I was preparing myself to lose them all to a flight out to Paris once we realised your father had gone after you.'

'Thank you Victoria,' Alexis smiled, 'i couldn't believe it when Interpol and the French police burst into the building and my father was all but leading the charge and I know that Kate, Kevin and Javier would have been there with him if they could have. I feel very blessed to have them looking out for me.'

Gates checked her watch, 'Unfortunately I have a very important meeting to attend to, but I would just like to add that I hope and pray that nothing like this ever happens again to you or this unorthodox family. Detectives,' Gates turned to the quiet trio, 'once you have completed the paperwork for this case, then you are to leave this building and not return until Monday.'

'But today is Thursday?' Kate frowned.

'I know that Detective Beckett,' Gates simple stated before saying her farewell to Alexis and walking swiftly out the bull pen.

'What's got you all looking so surprised?' Rick called over as he approached with Lanie.

'Victoria just gave the guys until Monday off,' Alexis answered.

'She did?' Rick performed a classic double take, 'Wait, did you just call her Victoria?'

'She said I could,' Alexis shrugged.

'No Castle,' Kate immediately jumped in at the gleam in Castle's eyes, 'i severely doubt that she was extending that offer to you as well.'

'Darn,' Rick sighed, 'But hey, if you all have some time off, and aren't planning anything big, how about a few days up in the Hamptons?'

'That goes for Jenny as well Kevin,' Rick jumped in as Ryan opened his mouth, 'I think we all could do with a bit of rest and relaxation, plus I need to talk to you guys about something important. You don't need to answer now, gimme a buzz later on tonight with your answers.'

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Rick sighed, 'now I hate to love you and leave you, but the wicked witch of the west has summoned us, seems we need to put out an official statement from myself and Black Pawn about what happened.'

'Aww dad!' Alexis gave a typical teenager response.

'Sorry sweetie,' Rick sighed, 'I've had her on my back since she was first told of our return, and I think we should get it over and done with before we all go over to the house.'

'Okay dad,' Alexis relented, 'but I'm not letting her use me like a puppet to make her and the firm look better by having the American Liam Neeson on their books. I want final say on the statements.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' Rick held his arm out for Alexis to slip under, 'We'll give you guys a call or text later to let you know when we are free of the tyrant.'

'She's going to be okay Lanie,' Kate quietly stated as the ME watched Castle escort his daughter out of the bull pen, 'It may take a while, but she has strong eyes and one hell of a father. She will eventually be able to put this horrific incident behind her.'

'But until then, she has us all to help her,' Lanie replied quietly as the elevator doors closed on the father and daughter, 'Strong eyes eh? She wrote that line for you, you know.'

Kate just smiled softly.


	3. Those that talk plainly

Again, thank you for the story alerts and follows. Specific mention goes to the person who left me the anonymous review, As you are listed as a 'Guest' then i couldn't say thank you for taking the time to post the review.

When I posted the first chapter, chapter two as it is online didn't exist. The original plot of chapter two (and three) was to be the big reveal from Castle about what really happened in Paris, but neither chapter really worked properly. So i wrote out a new chapter two and attempted to tweak the two chapters to fit the new plot, but a combination if not getting them to fit and a strange deletion of half of chapter two means that they're now gone and this third chapter was written out while I sat and waited between the overnight sessions of the Australian Formula 1 race weekend.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'm hope this continues to flow as well as the previous chapters and that you don't flambé a certain character before the chapter's end. I have a plan for a scene in a chapter or two including them that I want them alive for LOL.

Disclaimer - even in my sleep deprived state, I'm still not included in the lists of people who own the rights to Castle.

* * *

The atmosphere had been charged as the team sat around Castle's Hamptons pool. Both he and Kate had decided to hold off with his plan to divulge the true events of the last few days until the group had settled in his sprawling home.

This is why the group were sat, or in Lanie's case lounging, on the side of Rick's pool, as Alexis lay across the body of water, chatting comfortably with Jenny.

'Bro,' Esposito spoke after a full five minutes of silence after Rick had completed his story, 'I don't know if I should hug you for being so lucky, slap you on the back for being so badass, or kick your ass to kingdom come for being so freaking stupid!'

'I know which one I'm leaning towards,' Lanie's glare displayed just which option she was going for.

'I mean seriously man,' Esposito continued, his hands moving rapid as he spoke, 'I get it, I really do. Your daughter was in danger and you had to act. We all would...'

'We would have done if Writer Boy had told us just what in the heck he was going to be doing,' Lanie snapped.

'Chica,' Esposito curled his hand over Lanie's shoulder, 'You'll get your turn, let me have mine first. Castle, do you have any idea just how much danger you put yourself and Alexis in?'

'I...,' Castle started, only to bespoken down by an escalating Esposito.

'You've had your turn to talk Castle, Now it's my turn,' Castle gulped at the serious look n the former Army sniper's face, 'I'm serious. You going off half cocked like that should have ended with the both of you dead in some French gutter. You have no freaking idea how lucky you are that even one of you got out alive, let alone unharmed. The odds on finding your daughter alone are insanely huge.'

'Javi,' Lanie softly said his name in an attempt to quell the boiling fury coming to the forefront.

'Chica, he needs to know how badly he screwed up,' Esposito's eyes never left Castle's, 'How close he was to killing his little girl.

The flinch that ran across Castle's shoulders had Kate sitting forward, 'That's enough Espo. Castle gets it. You're pissed and he's the luckiest man alive. You've hit my limit, so stop. Now.'

The look thrown over Castle's shoulder stopped Esposito in his tracks, enabling him to truly see the look on Rick's face briefly before Rick quickly stood. Spinning on his heel, Rick quickly and silently walked out the pool area.

'Dammit Espo!' Kate growled, hastily jumping to her feet and chasing after her partner.

'You asshole,' Ryan sighed, noting how close the pool was to escape the visibly increasing fury in Lanie, 'You know how Castle's mind works. You mention a pink goose on a unicycle and his brain pictures it down to each and ever feather. He's now going to be picturing his acts killing his little girl for days.'

Standing to his feet, Ryan dived into the pool as he swore he started to see steam leaving Lanie's ears. Quickly stroking to the other side of the pool, he clambered out and calmly suggested leaving the area with the two women.

They barely made it out before Lanie's fury spilled over and her voice could still be heard by the trio as they entered the main house.

* * *

Having thrown on some warmer clothing, Alexis started down the long landing, only to hear the sound of Kate's voice coming from her father's room. As she passed the door, the young woman realised that Kate's voice held the same tone Grams held when she'd soothed her through a fit of tears.

Debating the choice of entering the room or allowing Kate to help her father on her own, Alexis heard a sound that she didn't recognise. That of her father's voice filled with tears. Gently knocking on the door, Alexis heard Kate's voice call out before she carefully opened the heavy wooden door and poking her head in.

Inside the room, Alexis spotted her father slumped against the side of the bed, a still bikini clad Kate straddling his legs and her hand stroking her father's head as she held it to her chest. Kate's tear filled eyes looked up and Alexis could tell just what demon was plaguing her dad.

Quietly she approached, her hand reaching out for her dad's shoulder, 'Daddy?' Alexis softly called as her hand slid over his shoulder. The flinch the contact initiated shocked her.

'Daddy,' Alexis failed to hide the fear in her voice, 'I'm okay, I'm safe. You saved me.'

Rick shook his head and mumbled something.

'Rick,' Kate gently prised his head off her chest, a gasp coming from Alexis at the devastated look on her father's face, 'Look at her Rick, look at your daughter. Safe and sound and unharmed. You did that, you brought her home.'

'Esposito was right,' Castle shuddered, 'I could have killed my own daughter.'

Quick as a flash, Alexis grabbed her father's shaking hand and placed it over her heart, 'Feel that daddy? I'm safe, I'm here, I'm okay. You flew across a freaking ocean, searched an entire city to find me, how many girls can say that? I don't know what Detective Esposito said, but he's wrong.'

'He was right pumpkin,' the steady beating under his palm soothing the agony raking him, 'I was stupid to do it alone, not to wait for Kate to come with me. Doing it alone put you in so much more danger than letting Hunt rescue you on his own.'

'When they dragged you into the room was the first time since I split from Sarah that I knew I was going to be okay,' Alexis shifted closer, Kate's arm snaking out to pull the young woman into the embrace, 'I knew everything was going to be okay. My daddy was there.'

'I know that you have an overactive imagination dad,' Alexis sighed, 'And I loved it growing up. But you need to stop it with this. Thinking about the what if's would drive a normal person crazy, so you need to stop. Focus on me being alive, being safe with you and Kate. Concentrate on the fact that you flew across the globe, searched a city to find me and brought me home safe.'

Kate could only watch in awe at the young woman and the strength she displayed to deal with a series of events that would destroy most people.

Murmuring something, Rick pulled two of the three most important woman in his life closer to him, the two beating hearts thumping against his body and the feel of Kate's hand stroking the back of his head slowly letting him drift off into a surprisingly calm dream. Kate and Alexis following soon after.


	4. Those who talk in the night

Again, thank you to the people that reviewed, alerted, followed since my last update. I see my little plan with Espositioworked. There is a reason for his outburst, but I'm afraid to tell you all that you won't be seeing until the next chapter.

Disclaimer - still don't own any of Castle.

* * *

It was a little after two in the morning when a loud, piercing scream rang out throughout the large house, waking all six slumbering adults.

'Rick,' Kate implored as she and Castle scrambled out of the large bed, 'Can... Can I go to her alone?'

'Why?' Rick frowned, his sleep addled brain not understanding the request.

'I think it might be better if it's just me,' Kate said as she wrapped one of Rick's thick fluffy dressing gowns over her skimpy sleepwear, 'If she's not fully awake, then a big, male figure appearing in the dark might be more of an issue than a balm. I promise you Rick, if she asks for you, I'll bellow so loud that the devil himself will hear me.'

'Go Kate,' Rick nodded, 'go help my little girl.'

Stepping out into the hallway, Kate noted that the two occupied rooms had heir doors open and their inhabitants were all leaning out, looking up and down the landing.

'Go back to bed people,' Kate smirked at the obvious care showing on their faces. Reaching out for the door handle, Kate caught Esposito's eye and despite the regret in them, she found her irritation at his actions bubbling and she sent a glare his way, 'I've got this, she's okay.'

Slipping into the bedroom, Kate gasped at the horrified expression on Alexis' face. Carefully, Kate approached the bed, her hand slowly reaching out, her palm faced upwards as it paused near to the huddled up woman, Allowing Alexis the chance to reach out, rather than scare her further by the sudden contact.

Kate didn't have to wait long, the small, trembling hand reaching out and grasping Kate's tight enough to cause her to wince.

'It's okay Alexis,' Kate cooed, 'Breathe sweetie, deep breaths. It's okay, you're safe now. It was just a dream honey.'

Time passed anonymously as Kate and Alexis sat on the bed, the older woman allowing the younger one to draw all the strength she needed.

'It was so real,' Alexis eventually whispered, 'but the radio didn't blow up and the bastard shot dad, then he shot me.'

'Alexis,' Kate drew the shuddering girl into an embrace, 'Ssh, You're safe now honey. It never happened, he didn't shoot you or your father. Your grandfather blew him up before he could. He can never, ever, hurt you again.'

'How did you do it?' Alexis whispered, 'After your shooting, how did you stay sane?'

'I didn't,' Kate sighed, 'I took the cowards way out, I ran away and hid. I hurt everyone who matters to me, I caused myself to suffer for months alone, not allowing myself to be around those that I hold dear, that could have helped me get through the terror and fear that gripped me.'

'What I should have done is stay in the city and face my issues head on,' Kate sighed, 'I should have told your father i'd heard him when he asked in the hospital, I should have gone to see Dr Burke from the start, not only after I froze on an arrest. I let things run and I nearly screwed up every single important relationship I have.'

'So you think I should talk to someone about what happened?' Alexis frowned.

'I think it could help, ' Kate shrugged, 'being able to talk freely to someone who was truly impartial helped me get through the walls that my issues had created. A number of them would have caused those I love hurt, which is why I refrained from talking about them to anyone and why I ultimately did the stupid things I did. In the end I hurt people more than if I had voiced things.'

'You can be free with me sweetie,' Kate shifted a hand to the back of Alexis' head and began to mimic the motion she'd done to her father a few hours previous, 'You don't have to censor yourself to me.'

Kate felt the young woman pause briefly, the tension shifting across her shoulders like waves against a dam. A dam that quickly broke, leaving Alexis free to unload her thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Alexis finally sleeping soundly after her revealing explosion, Kate quietly slipped out of the girl's room, her brain whirring with the information put to her. Knowing she'd be unable to sleep, Kate bypassed the main bedroom and padded silently down into the large kitchen.

'Hey Kate,' Esposito quiet voice broke through the silence.

'What the hell Espo?' Kate grasped the counter edge, a hand rubbing her chest as her heart attempted to smash it's way through, 'You trying to give me a freaking heart attack?'

'Sorry Kate,' Javier sighed, twisting the half filled mug in his hands, 'Listen, About earlier...'

'No,' Kate's face hardened.

'I screwed up I know,' Esposito winced at her tone.

'Do you?' Kate snapped, 'Do you really know just how badly you screwed up today?'

'We don't have kids, Javi,' Kate cut over Espo's attempt to speak, 'none of us can begin to understand the horrors that were going through his mind when she was taken. Then for you to sit there and tell him that he should have gotten her killed by trying to save her life, my God Javi, how can you not have realised the impact those words would have had on him?'

'You weren't the one that held him that first night,' Kate sniffed, 'as he sobbed in my arms, but you must have seen the devastation on his face during the days. There's no way you didn't notice how desolate he became as each day wore on, the fact that he was too quiet.'

'I...' Esposito opened his mouth.

'No,' Kate trusted a finger at her seated friend, 'You sit there and you listen to this, because so help me God, if you try and excuse what you did right now, I won't be responsible for my actions.'

Esposito silently shifted in the chair.

'You've read his books, you've stood there while he's gone off on one of his crazy theories, so you knew that he is the owner of an imagination that rivals most people's,' Kate leant against the marble countertop angrily, 'which is why I cannot believe you were so stupid to even entertain the idea of putting what you did into his head. You must have realised what you were going to do to him.'

'I'm sorry Kate,' Javier looked her in the eyes for the first time since she had walked in the room, allowing Kate to see just how sincere he truly was.

'It's not me you have to apologise to Javi,' Kate pushed off the counter and walked out the kitchen, the coffee machine forgotten in her thoughts as she left.

* * *

'Who's Writer Boy on the phone to?' Kate looked up from the pages of the Patterson novel she was reading to where Lanie was pointing across the grass.

'Gina probably,' Kate answered, flicking the page, 'She rang earlier about something to do with his latest draft of the next book.'

'Don't tell me he's finally agreed to calling it 'Naked Heat'?' Lanie glowered over the top of her glasses.

'God no,' Kate giggled, 'He knows I'd rip him a new one if he did. Speaking of which, Kevin told me you laid into Espo yesterday.'

'Oh no,' Lanie shook her head, 'Laying into him is putting it mildly honey. I ripped his balls off and fed them back to him. There isn't a word for how stupid he was and I made sure he knew just what I thought.'

'And you let him live?' Kate grinned, 'You're going soft Lanie.'

'Just like you did for Rick,' Lanie grinned back as the man in question walked over.

'How are my lovely ladies this fine morning?' Rick leant down and planted a kiss on Kate's head.

'Enjoying a good book,' Kate smirked as Castle's eyes narrowed dramatically at the name on the cover.

'I thought I told you those books were illegal in these grounds?' Rick glared at the book in Kate's hands.

'I have my ways to get around that little law' Kate simply replied, an undertone to her voice' causing Lanie to choke on the drink she'd picked up.

'Alexis still out with Ryan and Jenny?' Castle glanced around the lawn.

'Kev sent a text about five minutes ago,' Kate removed the sliver of nerves that had slipped onto Castle's face, 'They're planning on grabbing some lunch and bringing it back for us all, said they should be back in an hour.'

'And Javier?' Rick shifted awkwardly.

'Taking a stroll down on the beach,' Lanie answered, 'you want me to call him?'

'Nah,' Rick shook his head, 'Let him be. I'll talk to him later. Oh Kate, you should text Ryan and let him know there's another person going to be here for lunch.'

A eyebrow popped over the frame of Kate's sunglasses.

'You'll see,' Rick smirked knowingly as he headed back into the house.


	5. Those that talk

I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter, i was struck down with a really horrible bug last week that left me a complete wreck. As much as i tried to push through with this chapter, I just couldn't get my brain to focus long enough to type anything legible.

This chapter contains the long awaited Esposito/Castle conversation, and I have to say it might be rough for some people to read.

Disclaimer - even at my most delirious, I don't own anything in regards to Castle.

* * *

Tapping away, Castle sighed, his tongue peeking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on what he was transferring from his mind onto the screen.

'Rick?' Castle looked up from his laptop to the doorway, finding Kate leaning against the frame, 'You in a spot where you can pause?'

'I think so,' Rick saved the document and shut the lid, 'everything okay Kate?'

'Yeah, no, maybe,' Kate flustered, her teeth sinking into her lower lip, 'I...'

'What's wrong Kate,' Castle clambered to his feet, concern pouring through him at Kate's own concerned expression.

'You trust me don't you?' Kate frowned, her eyes searching Rick's desperately.

'I trust you completely Katherine Beckett,' Now it was Rick's turn to frown, 'I know I've never been too good at proving that, but I do. Something has you in a tizzy, what's wrong?'

'I think Alexis needs to see Burke,' Kate simply put, 'Last night she unloaded on me,' Kate silenced Rick with her finger over his lips, 'I told her she could if she needed to and no, you aren't going to get me to tell you what she said. I just felt that some of what she was saying sounded similar to some of the things I've said to Burke in my sessions and I feel that taking her to see him over the other therapists we discussed about will be the right choice for her.'

'Is my child okay Kate?' Rick nervously asked.

'She's...coping,' Kate answered slowly, 'She's gone through an intensely emotional experience and it has given her a reason to question... Things. Relationships. Herself.'

'What do I do Kate? What can I do for her?' Rick pulled Kate into a hug, one she returned with vigour.

'Stand with her,' Kate tucked her head under Rick's chin, 'you have no idea just how many days you make bearable for me by just being there next to me, my desk. Your quiet strength hiding behind the goofiness. Show it to her, don't crowd her or step too far back.'

'You'll help me,' Rick sighed, 'Won't you?'

'Always.'

* * *

Having been banished by his daughter, Rick leant against the stone BBQ and watched his friends and family bustling around the large stone table that sat under the canopy by his pool. A loud buzzing interrupted the laughter.

'Ah,' Rick rubbed his hands together and grinned, 'this should be our extra guest.

'Then go answer it you doofus,' Kate chuckled as Castle scurried off towards the house.

'We have an extra guest?' Alexis looked across the table at Kate, a nervous glint in her eyes.

'Yeah,' Kate nodded, placing the bowl on the table and slipping into an empty seat, 'I'd say don't worry Honey, but your father is up to something.'

'Oh God,' Alexis giggled, the table joining in with the joke.

'I'll have you know that my plans always work out,' Castle huffed theatrically, 'and dear daughter of mine, you above everyone will like this surprise.' Castle motioned behind him and a young man stepped around the wall.

'Max?' Alexis shot to her feet, 'What? how?' Like a shot, the redhead had rounded the table and had her arms wrapped around the newcomer before most of those on the patio could blink.

'You did this Ricky?' Lanie smirked at the slightly uncomfortable look oh his face as Alexis welcomed her boyfriend a little too enthusiastically for his liking.

'Gina found him waiting outside the Black Pawn offices this morning when she arrived for work,' Castle turned to the ME, 'Seems Alexis hasn't been in contact with her friends since we returned a few days ago and Max was concerned. When none of the obvious options worked in connecting him to us, he went to the next best thing. My publishers.'

'That's why she rang you so early?' Kate chuckled at the young man's ingeniuity.

'Yup,' Castle nodded, 'once it was clear who it was sat in her waiting room, I had her arrange him getting up here. The phone call earlier was this young man updating me with his ETA.'

'Thank you Daddy,' Alexis grabbed her father in a tight, brief, hug.

'Thank you Mr Castle,' Max quietly added.

'You two are welcome,' Rick smiled softly, 'Now, shall we get eating, I'm famished.'

'How's that different to any other time Bro?' Ryan smirked.

'Oh ha ha,' Rick deadpanned, 'For that you aren't getting any of my cheesecake.'

The table erupted into laughter at Ryan's disappointed glare.

* * *

'Hey Castle,' Esposito quietly announced his arrival on the small balcony. Hearing laughter on the lawn below, Javier glanced down to where Alexis squealed happily as Max chased her with a bucket of water.

His eyes never straying from his daughter, Castle gave a slight grunt back in reply.

The two men settled into an awkward silence as Esposito tried, and failed, to come up with the right way of beginning the long overdue conversation.

'Why?' the single word slipping past Castle's lips with force, the haunted look on Castle's face ramping up the tension between the two friends.

'I...' Javier groaned, a hand running over his head, 'it's not a simple answer bro.'

'Then tell me the un-simple answer,' Rick turned to the latin detective.

'This here,' Javier motioned over the railing, 'this is the closest I've had to true family in years, and to know just how close we all came to losing two of the most important members of that, it brought up years of pain and my mouth just ran away with me. I just kept on seeing Gary all over again.'

'Gary?' Rick frowned at the far away look on Esposito's face.

'A friend from my military days,' Esposito sighed jaggedly, 'he and Ryan would have gotten on like a house on fire. Very dirty sense of humour.'

'What happened?' Rick quietly asked, despite knowing the answer.

'We were tasked to search a village in southern Iraq,' Esposito sagged against the railing, 'the platoon divided up into sections and we swept through the place like we had trained to do for years. I had been placed on an overwatch position with my spotter, taking out possible threats to the men and alerting them to the ones I couldn't reach.'

'For some reason,' Esposito tensed, 'Gary went off the routine, failed to follow protocol.'

'The...' Esposito gulped down the rising emotion, 'enemy managed to capture him and the next thing I knew, he was paraded out onto a compound roof. The rest of the platoon attempted to gain access, but the place was so heavily protected it was impossible to get to him in time.'

'I tried to get an angle for a shot on the lead target,' Esposito ground out angrily, 'But the bastards had placed a number of children on the roof top with them, I just couldn't get a clean shot lined up with the kids in the way. '

'I had to sit there and watch them execute my friend,' Javier's voice hitched, 'they knew they had all the time in the world and they took it. It was slow, would have been agony, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.'

'And then I went off the reservation to get my daughter back,' Rick reached out and placed a hand on Esposito's trembling shoulder, 'It brought everything back up.'

'We can't lose you bro,' Javier confessed, 'Beckett isn't the only one you've helped out of their shell since you blundered your way into the team. It took months for me to be able to deal with Gary's death and it was the main reason I eventually left the military and became a cop.'

'I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday,' Javier wiped at his face, 'I was wrong to say what I did, my reasons be damned, it was wrong for me to berate you for going above and beyond the call to get your little girl back safely.'

'I forgive you Javi,' Castle reached out and pulled the shorter man into a tight man hug.

Down on the lawn, Kate looked up from her book at the motion in the corner of her vision.

'Thank God,' Kate muttered, her quiet voice catching the ears of the three adults sat around her. Silently she flicked her chin up at the balcony and three pairs of eyes turned with her.

'About time,' Ryan grinned.

Back up on the balcony, Rick loosened the grip he had on Esposito, a concerned expression falling over his face as he leant back on the railing.

'How do you do it?' Rick winced.

'Do what?' Esposito frowned.

'You've killed men over the years,' Rick stated, 'many up close and personally through your sniper scope. How do you live with the knowledge you ended their lives?'

'I knew what the plan Hunt had organised for the rescue entailed for the KGB agent,' Rick quickly admitted, 'I knew that when I took hold of that radio that I would be playing a big part in killing not only the man that kidnapped my Alexis, but all the men that would be killed by Hunt in his distraction for us to escape. I knew the blood I was going to get on my hands, and I still willingly went along with the plan.'

'As evil and disgusting as those men were,' Rick winced, 'they all had loved ones that I took them away from. I feel as bad as Bracken in some ways.'

'The hell you are,' Javier snapped, 'he killed people to further his own evil plan. You did what you did to save the life of your only child. Thats how you two are different. It's tough sometimes,' Javier paused, 'I know that the men I killed while on duty died to keep my fellow brothers alive, and for the majority of the time, it's enough. But there are days, cases that hit too close to home and I find myself wondering if I deserve the life I have now,' Javier looked out over the sprawling grounds of Rick's home, 'or if I'm just deluding myself.'

'I can attest to that feeling,' Rick quietly responded, 'I'm always wondering just how I came to having the life I do. Wondering if I'm deserving of the acclaim my books bring in.'

'Hunt is my father,' Castle blurted out suddenly after the two men had stood in silent remembrance for a few minutes.

'Querido Dios,' Esposio breathed, 'seriously Castle?'

'Deadly,' Castle replied, his face watching his daughter once more, 'the flat in Paris I told you guys about yesterday was stuffed full of photos of Alexis and myself over the years. Some very personal and private photos stuck up on a mirror between surveillance photos of the building and the men inside. I was telling you guys the truth when I said she was taken because of Hunt. The KGB agent took her to lure her grandfather out of hiding.'

'Why didn't you tell us this yesterday man?' Esposito was in shock at the news, 'we all know about how you are famously fatherless.'

'I was going to tell you guys after I explained the events in Paris,' Rick turned to his friend with a mock glare, 'But someone wouldn't shut up. I've just not found the right moment to pull us all together again to tell you three.'

'Dude, your dad is a Spy!' Esposito smirked.

'I know Javi,' Rick grinned ruefully, 'He told me about that night.'

'Dude,' Esposito grimaced, 'seriously? That's just wrong Bro.'

'Get that bald head out of the gutter,' Rick rolled his eyes, 'No, my father didn't tell me about that bit. He told me about how he and my mother met, how he had just come off a long mission, then how the next morning he realised he had relaxed too soon and he had to go deep cover to fix the issue.'

'He didn't find out about me until a year later when he returned to the US,' Rick explained, 'He realised that being around mother and me would just put us in danger so he stayed in the shadows. He'd followed my writing career since the first book and when I went to the CIA to gather research for the Storm series, he says he had a hand in getting me access to CIA files.'

'My father couldn't be there for us physically,' Rick looked down at his daughter, 'But he did everything in his power to help us through the years and for that I am incredibly grateful.'

'Do you know if he got out of Paris?' Javier tentatively asked.

'Not a clue,' Rick sighed worryingly, 'He said he would make contact somehow, but it's been almost a week and unless I've completely missed his sign, there's been nothing.'

'He's a Castle,' Esposito slapped Rick on the back, 'You guys are capable of looking at the odds stacked against you and shoving them out the way to get the job done. He'll get in contact dude.'

'I hope you're right,' Rick sighed as Alexis' voice called up from the grass below, a moment before the carefully lobbed water balloon struck him in the head.

'That's it!' Rick shouted over the railing at the sight of his daughter and her boyfriend high tailing it across the grass, 'Run Alexis! REVENGE SHALL BE MINE!'

'Dude,' Esposito wiped the splash back off his face, 'Want some help with that?'

Rick grinned menacingly in reply.

* * *

'Max in the shower?' Kate glanced around the living room, noticing only a dried Alexis and Lanie sat in the sinfully comfortable sofas.

'Yeah,' Alexis nodded, a frown crossing her face when she noticed the book in Kate's hand, 'That's one of Dad's isn't it?'

'It is,' Kate replied as she slipped into the comfort of the sofa, 'God these things are comfortable.'

'Oh I know,' Alexis giggled at the sigh that slipped out the older woman's mouth, 'I refrain from sitting in these chairs after 9 at night. I know if I do, I'll end up sleeping here all night.'

'Even with those beds upstairs?' Lanie laughed.

'These chairs are more comfortable,' Alexis gave a relaxed sigh before pointing to the book, 'You know dad will crow for hours if he see's you reading that here.'

'I know,' Kate rolled her eyes, 'But I'm not here to read it, you are.'

'Kate,' Lanie glanced between the book and Alexis, 'Is that what I think it is honey?'

Kate nodded at Lanie, then handed the book to Alexis, 'Just the first page.'

Alexis frowned at Kate, taking in the interested posture of her former boss. Opening the cover, she took in what was written on the first page. He jaw dropping open was the signal to the two women that she had recognised the writing on the page.

'Kate,' Alexis gasped, 'This... This is my handwriting!'

'Your dad had brought you along to the signing for some reason,' Kate smiled warmly, ' the whole time we were standing in the queue, Lanie and I watched as you sat quietly drawing something, occasionally looking up to talk to those of us who spoke to you.'

The moment I stepped up to the table,' Kate stared at the open book, her mind replaying the events years previous, 'you stopped drawing and just stared at me. Creeped me out a little bit if I'm honest.'

Alexis giggled.

'I handed over the book to your father and I glanced over at you,' Kate continued, 'you were such a cutie back then.'

'Still is,' Lanie added at the blushing girl.

'I don't know why I asked, but when your dad handed me back the book, I found myself asking him if you could sign it as well,' Kate smiled warmly, 'and I was faced with two identical frowns as I guessed neither of you had expected me to say that. Castle looked at you, then me before nodding and I handed the book over again.'

'You sat there,' Kate chuckled, 'looked at me, then stuck out your tongue as you wrote that on the page. Those words have stayed with me ever since.'

'Dear Kate,' Alexis read the words she'd put down years before, 'Daddy says our eyes are the windows to our soul. You have strong eyes. Love Alexis.'

'I nearly burst into tears there and then,' Kate blinked back tears, 'That day was almost a year after my mother was murdered. I think it was the first time I'd been able to go out and actually enjoy myself and your words threw me for six.'

'Oh Kate I'm sorry,' Alexis wiped at her cheek, an errant tear sneaking out.

'Never be sorry for those words sweetie,' Kate cupped her hand over Alexis' cheek, 'those words have gotten me through some of my darkest days. I am and will forever be grateful for them.'

'She has them tattoo'd on her hip,' Lanie revealed.

'Lanie!' Kate barked a laugh out while sending a mock glare at her friend, 'I do Alexis. I had my mother's initials and her birthdate tattoo'd on my hip a few months later. I didn't plan it, but I had them add 'you have strong eyes' underneath it.'

Alexis looked at Kate and frowned, 'You... You had blonde hair that day didn't you?'

Lanie burst out laughing, 'like father like daughter.'

'What does that mean Lanie?' Kate and Alexis shared a confused glance before turning to the now concerned ME.

'Now listen Girl,' Lanie gulped, 'Before you kill me, it was an accident.'

'What was?' Kate's voice dropped to a menacing level as her eyes twisted into a stony glare.

'Writer boy...'

'Man,' Kate snapped, 'told you before Lanie, it's writer MAN.'

'I don't even want to begin wondering what that means' Alexis muttered.

'Writer Man,' Lanie corrected herself, 'was telling me the other day about the signing and how Alexis had written in a few of the books. I didn't plan to say anything, but I found myself chuckling at the memory of Alexis' tongue poking out when she was writing. Castle took the bait faster than a hungry shark to a piece of prime steak and I ended up telling him about us being there. His first comment when I finished was about you having blonde hair.'

'Lanie...' Kate's voice held a threatening tint.

'Don't worry Honey,' Lanie smirked evilly, 'I didn't spill any more of your secrets, specially what happened in Florida.'

'LANIE PARISH YOU STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!' Kate barked as her face paled.

'Florida eh?' Kate turned to the younger Castle and sighed resignedly at the familiar look on the younger girls face, 'Sounds like a good subject for a girls night.'

'If your father knew just what Lanie and I had gotten up to down there, he'd never let you near us again,' Kate chuckled.

'Like the arrest and you ruining my chances with that hunk,' Lanie glared.

'You're still pissed over that?' Kate gawped, 'That was fifteen years ago Lanie!'

'Don't care sweetie,' Lanie grumpily replied, 'I was well on towards sealing the deal with that hunk of burning love and you wrecked it.'

'How did Kate cock block you?' Alexis giggled at the surprised looks sent her way at her colourful word.

'She snogged me,' Lanie threw an accusing finger at her friend.

'What!'

'That's right little Castle,' Lanie glowered, 'There I was looking at a night of fun, when little miss coward here near jumps me, all to get some handy bastard to leave her alone.'

Alexis turned to the reddening Kate, 'Seriously?'

'I was drunk,' Kate attempted to defend herself, 'He just wouldn't take no for an answer, so I did the first thing that came into my head.'

Alexis nearly slipped off the chair as she laughed.

'Could have been worse,' Lanie smirked, 'She could have ended up being arrested for dancing on the bar in nothing but a thong, Oh wait! That happened the night after the great kissing incident.'

'LANIE!' Kate bellowed, mortified.

Castle walked in the room to find his daughter on the verge of wetting herself laughing, his partner attempting to turn her face into a tomato and a certain ME sat with a smug grin on her face.

'What did I miss?' Rick looked between the three women confused.


	6. Those who love

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you the final chapter of 'After the Hunt'. I feel that my story has reached it's natural end, so instead of trying to string out a few more chapters, I am completing the journey here.

On a more personal note, i struggle with anxiety on a daily basis and all of the reviews, alerts and favouriting have been Godsends to me and my attempts to get a handle on my issues, you all have my upmost thanks.

This final chapter contains spoilers for both 'Wild Rover' and the 100th Castle episode 'The lives of others' but I feel that they are oblique enough that if you haven't had the pleasure of watching the two episodes, you may not pick up on them.

Disclaimer - nope, still not part of the group that own the rights to Castle.

* * *

'You two have been a bit scare the last two days,' Rick handed Ryan a steaming mug of coffee, 'Is everything okay with you and Jenny?'

'Things are... Happening,' Ryan glanced nervously around the quiet kitchen, the early morning sun peeking into the room, 'Or not happening. I'm getting a little concerned that I might not be able to swim, if you get my drift.'

'TMI dude,' Rick winced.

'Sorry Bro,' Ryan shook his head, 'Jenny thinks we should give it a fortnight and then see what the Doc's say. We've tried everything man, things that would probably make YOU blush and nothing. Jenny really deserves to be a mother.'

'She will be Kevin, but i have to add that you deserve to be a father as well,' Rick clamped a hand on the younger man's shoulder, 'you know, have you two tried not trying?'

'What the what now?' Ryan blinked and stared at Castle.

'Maybe you're over thinking it,' Rick shrugged, 'both of you stressing out over it not happening might just be helping it not happen,' Staring into his mug Castle chuckled, 'Am I making sense before I've finished my first coffee of the day?'

'I think I get what you are saying Castle,' Ryan nodded slowly, 'try making love rather than making a baby.'

'Exactly my good man,' Castle raised his mug in a half salute.

'You won't say anything to Javi will you?' Ryan once again nervously glanced around the kitchen, 'you know he'll be teasing me over this for months if he found out.'

'Your secret is safe with me Kevin,' Castle calmed the younger man's nerves, 'so relax man.'

'You two plotting again?' Kate sleepily grinned as she entered the kitchen, arcing up, she pressed a quick kiss to Castle's lips before she turned to the coffee machine, Ryan's muttered denial lost to her coffee addiction.

* * *

'Kate?' Castle poked his head round his bedroom door, 'tell me you aren't decent?'

'Castle!' Kate rolled her eyes and chuckled, 'Sadly for you I am decent.'

'Curses and naughty words,' Rick pouted dramatically, 'Everyone else is on the beach and I'm starting to worry that you weren't going to come down and make the beach over nine thousand times more beautiful.'

'I...' Kate sighed, her hand coming up to rub at the wound between her breasts.

'Honey,' Rick walked up to where Kate stood by a full length mirror, turning her to face it, 'I've told you already, that scar points out to all who see it that you are a badass woman who can survive sniper rounds to the heart.'

'Chuck Norris levels of badass I think you said?' Kate melted back onto Rick's chest, 'I know I should see this as a sign of how strong I am, but it's also a reminder of just how badly I behaved and how near I came to pushing away the best thing that has ever happened to me.'

'Water under the bridge Kate,' Rick placed a kiss in her hair, 'we both screwed up, we both should have stepped up and fixed things before they got so out of hand.'

'You've never let me say sorry for it,' Kate twisted round to look Rick in the eye, despite their height difference.

'You said it that night when you jumped me in my hallway,' Rick chuckled, 'when you told me you wanted nothing else but me. That was enough Kate, that will always be enough.'

'I need to say it though Rick,' Kate pecked his nose, 'I'm so sorry for the way I behaved and for not telling you I remembered in the hospital after I woke up. I was wrong.'

For a few moments Rick silently stared down at Kate, a warm, loving smile on his face. Tipping his head down, his lips hovered over Kate's, but before he could kiss her a loud pounding erupted on the now closed bedroom door.

'Katherine Beckett!' Lanie's voice shouted through the wood, 'If you are in there humping that hunk of a writer, so help me God, those photos will surface!'

Paling, Kate's eyes exploded wide and she clambered out of Rick's hold, screaming good natured threats at her best friend as she rocketed to the door.

Laughing, Rick picked up the small bag Kate had obviously intended to take to the beach and followed his girlfriend.

SCENE BREAK

Laying on the lounger someone had dragged onto the sand, Kate put her book down and peered over the frame of her sunglasses to where the sandcastle competition was well underway.

'Do they behave like such children at the precinct?' Jenny smirked at the sight of her husband and his friend battling it out with Castle, Alexis and Max to build the biggest castle.

'Worse Jenny,' Kate smirked, 'Far, far worse. I swear it's a kindergarten most days, worse when it's just paperwork.'

'But she wouldn't have it any other way would she?' Lanie muttered.

Opening her mouth to send a retort back, Kate was interrupted by her phone ringing. Uncharacteristically, Kate didn't glance at the screen before she placed the iPhone to her ear.

'Beckett.'

'How are my son and Granddaughter doing Detective Beckett?' the unfamiliar voice spoke calmly in her ear. Her book dropping to the sand, Kate jumped to her feet, and annoyed grumble coming from Lanie as she stood.

Stepping out from under the small canopy Castle had erected, Kate turned up and down the beach, searching for the target she knew must be nearby, 'Better than they could have been, I believe we have you to thank for that.'

'A few sleepless nights I take it then?' Hunt sighed, 'I truly am sorry for causing that, I'm sure Rick has regaled you with our adventures in Paris.'

'He did,' Kate continued searching the beach, her brain registering Castle calling her name and the sounds of people moving around her. 'I think we'd all love to hear it from the horses mouth though.'

'Soon my dear,' Hunt chuckled, 'If the fates allow. I love my son Katherine, but I'm not a safe person to know right now, ask me again the next time we talk.'

'When will that be?' Kate's gaze falling on the figure she'd spotted standing on the nearby cliff top. In the background, Kate heard Alexis alert the group to the same figure

'A year at most,' Hunt sighed, 'I'm starting to gather the nickname Murtargh among the crew, so I figure my time is nearly up. As is the time for this little chat, take care of my family for me Katherine, help me keep them safe.'

'I love your son Jackson. As long as i have breath, he will be safe,' Kate answered simply as Rick started walking over from his creation, 'just come back to him, let him know his father.'

'If the fates allow,' Kate heard the older man sigh before the call ended, the figure on the cliff top disappearing from view as everyone turned to Kate.

'He's okay?' Rick wrapped his arms around Kate's stomach, his sandy head resting on her shoulder.

'He sounded fine,' Kate nodded, 'Asked after you and Alexis. He sounded nice, regretful, but nice. I hope we get a chance to talk properly soon.'

'So do I Kate,' Rick turned Kate round so he could capture her lips with his own.

'Hey lovebirds,' Esposito cheekily called over, 'Enough of that out here. You've got a castle competition to lose Castle.'

'Lose my ass,' Rick let go of Kate and headed back to the two creations with a wink sent back to Kate, 'The only losing will be by you and Ryan!'

SCENE BREAK

'Darlings!' The dulcet tones of the elder member of the Castle/Rodgers family rang out as the group trundled up towards the house, the sun disappearing beneath the horizon.

'Mother?' Rick jogged on ahead of the group, 'When did you get here?'

'Just now my dear,' Martha waved an already filled wine glass at her son, 'But the house was empty.'

'Grams!' Alexis cried as she tore across the living room and into her grandmothers arms for a hug.

'You've been at the beach I see,' Martha smiled warmly.

'We challenged Kevin and Javi to a sandcastle competition,' Alexis beamed, 'We won! Max built a huge wing onto ours and it won it for us!'

'Alexis,' Castle grinned at his daughter, 'I don't think Mother would like sand in her glass.'

Freezing, Alexis stared at the glass before apologising profusely and scurrying off.

'Richard!' Martha dramatically glared at her son, 'that is the most animated I have seen my grandchild in too long. Why did you reign her in?'

'I remember the time I got sand in your wine,' Rick shivered, 'it was scary.'

'Oh hush Rick,' Kate approached, giving the matriarch a hug, 'How are you Martha?'

'Much better knowing my family are happy,' Martha hugged back, 'Thank you Kate, I know you have played a big part in that fact.'

'Always Martha,' Kate tightened the embrace.

SCENE BREAK

A loud bang rang out from the kitchen.

'Popcorn is ready!' Rick called out, 'And someone remind me to buy a new popcorn maker.'

Daaaad!' Alexis rolled her eyes as she untangled herself from Max before hurrying into the kitchen, the eye roll not missed by Lanie. This earned Kate a knowing glance from the ME.

'Don't tell me you've broken another popcorn maker Castle?' Ryan laughed, 'Just what are you putting in the popcorn to do that?'

'Don't ask,' Kate shuddered, 'Just don't ask.'

'Nothing wrong with my popcorn Kate,' Rick defended himself as he entered the room with two huge containers of the stuff.

'How the hell are we meant to eat all of that Castle!' Esposito gawped at the sheer amount of popcorn.

'I find the best way is by opening your mouth,' Rick smirked, 'grabbing a handful of popcorn and placing it all In your mouth, chewing then swallowing it.'

'Oh ha-ha,' Javier sighed, his hand reaching out for a fistful of the food.

'What did we decide on watching?' Rick looked around the room, his gaze falling on the obviously comfortable Beckett.

'Martha suggested Rear Window,' Kate waggled the box at Rick.

'Good old Jimmy,' Martha sighed, her face turning melancholy, 'He was a darling, I remember one warm evening spent relaxing with his wife and Cary on his patio. They rarely make them like the anymore.'

'Cary ... Grant?' Jenny's jaw dropped.

'Oh yes my dear,' Martha smiled warmly, 'Dear Cary.'

'Quick,' Rick smirked, 'Mother is turning retrospective, change the DVD and put something with zombies on!'

The room burst into laughter as the DVD started up. The iconic movie was nearly complete when Kate glanced around the room.

Jenny and Kevin snuggled up together on one sofa, Lanie and Javier unconsciously mirroring them on the other.

A soft laugh turning her face down to where Alexis sat on the floor with Max, the young man whispering something to her, causing a now rare laugh to bubble to the fore. Kate found a lump starting to appear in her throat as she watched the young woman fight through the demons that had arisen to enjoy a classic movie with her boyfriend.

Martha sat quietly on the other side of Rick, her eyes light with a sheen of remembrance to departed friends.

Glancing up at Rick's face, Kate marvelled at the sheer delight in his eyes as he watched Cary Grant sat by his window with a pair of binoculars. This man, who had looked soul destroying odds in the face and laughed. This man, who had dragged her kicking and screaming out of her darkness. This man now sat gleefully watching a TV.

'Stop staring at me and watch the movie Kate,' Rick's eyes never left the screen.

'I prefer looking at you Rick,' Kate murmured.

'Even over the handsome James Stewart?' Castle shifted Kate closer as she turned her face to the huge screen.

'I'm not in love with James Stewart,' Kate quietly replied, a sappy grin on her face as she felt Rick falter beside her.

'Thank you Kate,' Rick thickly murmured a few moments later, Kate knowing if she looked at him, she would almost certainly see tears in his eyes as he pressed a long kiss into her hair.

'Sssh!' someone hissed.

Leaning down, Kate could barely hear Rick's hushed voice as he spoke, 'I can't wait to see how you top this for my birthday Kate.'

'Just you wait and see Rick,' Kate breathed, her mind forming the start of a idea as she watched the movie unfold before her.


End file.
